The purpose of our research is the investigation of multimodal treatment in adult patients with neoplastic disease in collaboration with other member institutions in the CALGB. Walter Reed Army Medical Center (WRAMC) has been an active member of CALGB for 24 years. WRAMC's participation was initially guided by Dr. Johannes Blom. With his retirement in 1979, WRAMC's participation lagged scientifically and administratively. With the arrival of Dr. Raymond B. Weiss as a new scientific director for WRAMC's cancer research efforts, all aspects of participation in the CALGB by WRAMC have markedly increased. The quality of data collection has gone from low to the equal of any other group member with the hiring of Ms. Carolyn Bailey. With Dr. Weiss having ad previous experience in CALG and 3 years' stint at NCI, he was able to generate enthusiasm among the young WRAMC staff. Accrual to group protocols has significantly increased to a level of some 90 patients/year, and WRAMC's accrual in relation to the rest of the CALGB has increased. Dr. Weiss is chariman of the Data Audit Committee and is directing the auditing process mandated by NCI. Dr. Perry and Ms. Bailey are members of this committee. Drs. Booth and Weiss have authored 2 phase II studies in breast cancer (#8341-Acivicin and #8242-Carboplatin). Dr. Terebelo is chairman of protocol #8173 for relapsed ALL, a study that grew out of pilot data generated in part at WRAMC. WRAMC has been a major contributor to the Testicular cancer Intergroup Study under the direction of Dr. Taylor and Ms. Bailey. Dr. Weiss is a member of the Breast Cancer and Chemotherapy Core Committees and also a member of the Testicula Study Executive Committee. Dr. Weiss has a particular interest and expertise in Phase I and II studies and has generated 5 such studies at WRAMC outside CALGB. Dr. Diehl is a member of Lymphoma Committee and is co-author of a proposed Hodgkin's disease study of advanced stages with bulky tumor masses. With a new degree of enthusiasm for participation in CALGB, quality data collection, scientific ferment in doing Phase I and iI studies, leadership in the CALGB administrative structure, higher levels of accrual, and participation at group meetings, the investigators at WRAMC plan to maintain a high level of visible participation in CALGB. This effort by WRAMC will add to CALGB's overall accrual and scientific endeavors.